Kim vs Bumblebee
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: A gift for G1Bumblebeegirl101. When Kim gets herself in a tickle fight with Bumblebee, all heck breaks lose. Lots and lots of tickles are included. Rated K plus, for safety. Cover Art was done by BBPRIMEFAN101 and was used by permission by the artist.


**(Here is a little gift for my biggest fan, G1Bumblebeegirl101, where her OC, Kim, and Bumblebee are in a tickle fight. Kim Benson belongs to G1Bumblebeegirl101. Samantha Mary Jones belongs to me. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee as well as the Transformers franchise all belong to Hasbro.)**

* * *

**Kim vs Bumblebee**

* * *

Kim and Samantha were walking down the hallways of the Ark, the Autobot headquarters, talking about their day.

"My drama teacher said that I have a lot of potential of being a good actress, do you think I do? I just don't feel comfortable performing in front of an audience." Samantha said to her friend. It was true, her drama teacher had praised Samantha on her amazing memory and emotional portrayal of characters the class would review and act out. Her teacher had asked her several times to audition for a role in the elementary school play, but she refused for she often recited and act while she was alone. Being diagnosed with Autism, she felt uncomfortable about displaying her acting talent, less she wanted to be booed at.

"I think you really should. You have a great memory, and I don't think the audience will boo at you, in fact they might cheer and ask for an encore." Kim said with a smile, ruffling Samantha's hair and the 7-year-old girl giggled.

"So, what about you? How have you been?" Samantha asked.

Kim had always enjoyed talking with Spike's little cousin, not just because she was the only human Samantha could talk to, but because Samantha reminded her of herself when she was younger, playful and caring.

"Well, I'm just thinking about the day when I got tickled by Bumblebee. I really want to get him back." Kim spoke.

"But, I thought you and Bee were friends?" Samantha asked, worriedly.

"We are. I just want to see how he reacts." Kim said with a titter. "Hey, I'll go looking for him and find out for myself. You're welcome to join if you want." Kim offered, but Samantha said that she was good and that she wanted to see Optimus Prime.

"I'll catch up with you later." Samantha smiled as she left Kim and Kim left to find her victim.

* * *

Optimus Prime was busy going through some paper work he had to finish, when he heard a tiny knock on his door. He got up and opened it and saw no one around.

"Down here."

Looking down he saw it was Samantha, giggling at the fact he didn't notice her and thought that it was one of the other Autobots.

"Samantha, what brings you here, little one?" Optimus asked as he bent down and let her sit in the palm of his blue hand.

"It's Kim. She told me that she had some unfinished business with Bumblebee, and I don't know what it is. Can you come with me and look for them?" Samantha asked, lying of course, for she wanted Optimus to witness the tickle fight with her.

Optimus was fooled by her lie and said that he would join her, and the two set out to find Kim and Bumblebee.

* * *

Bumblebee was busy sleeping on the Autobot-sized couch in the rec room after a long day of patrolling around the territory for any Decepticon activity. All the driving around in his vehicle mode for so long that he felt very worn out, and as soon as he returned to the Ark, he immediately went to the rec room and crashed onto the couch, snoring in contentment.

While he was sleeping, Kim saw him and rubbed her hands together, a big grin on her face. "Ooh, this is perfect." She giggled quietly as she tip toed over to the sleeping Autobot and climbed up onto the huge, metal couch. She saw she was right at Bumblebee's pads (feet) and got the urge to attack, but gave him a few more moments of peaceful rest.

She watched her buddy sleeping; she couldn't help but admit that he looked cute when he was in stasis (sleeping), and was almost forced to abandoned her tickle attack, but the memory of Bumblebee tickling her when she took a nap with him a few days ago made her remember why she was there, and why she was reaching up slowly and then wiggled her fingers on Bumblebee's pads.

The yellow scout yelped and pulled his stabilizing servos up, hugging them to his chest plate, as he looked over and saw Kim running to his pads, tickling them. "Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Kim, what are you doing?" Bumblebee giggled.

"What's it look like? I'm tickling you." Kim smiled as she tickled Bumblebee's pads some more, before she crawled up to Bumblebee's mid section (stomach) and started tickling him there, and Bumblebee guffawed. He almost fell off the couch but managed to keep himself on the couch, but it was getting harder and harder to do so as Kim tickled his belly, good and hard.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! KIM, STOP IT! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Bubmlebee screamed with laughter as KIm kept up the tickle torture, but then Bumblebee had finally had enough and grabbed Kim in his hands and got off the couch.

Kim squealed and giggled as she tried to free herself from Bumblebee's hands, but he held her firmly and then he pinned her to the ground, lifting her arms up with one hand and pinching her wrists up with two digits. "now, let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine." Bumblebee grinned evilly, as he used his other hand and digits to lift up her shirt, showing her tummy and then started tickling her. "Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Now who's getting their tummy tickled? Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" Bumblebee coed as he tickled her belly, fast and crazily, even tickling her belly button from time to time.

Kim had gone absolutely insane when she felt the big, black digit wiggling and digging into her stomach, sending a powerful tickling sensation. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" She laughed and screamed, for she could not say a single word, only laugh and squeal.

Bumblebee just giggled along with his friend as his finger kept wiggling into her stomach. He then stopped to let her breath for a moment before he tickled her again, this time using two digits and tickled her armpits. kim was sent into hysterics yet again as the ticklish sensation came to her underarms, her eyes were now full of happy and playful tears. Now, she wasn't getting hurt from the tickle torture, in fact she was having the time of her life. Kim loved being tickled by her friends because the feeling made her happy and reminded her of times when she was a child and how she had tickle fights with her parents.

For about three minutes, Bumblebee kept up the tickling, all the while he did not notice that a certain red, blue, and white Autobot and a 7-year-old girl were watching.

"I thought you told me that Kim wanted to get revenge on Bumblebee?" Prime asked Samantha quietly, so as to not let the two buddies know he and the girl were watching.

"She did, and it looks like it backfired, huh daddy?" Samantha smiled as she lay on her stomach while still in the palm of his hand, looking as if she was watching a t.v. set.

"I suppose you are right, Samantha. But, I think she is enjoying it." Optimus smiled as he watched the adorable tickle fight, until Bumblebee stopped tickling Kim and picked her up, hugging her to his chest plate.

"What am I going to do with you, Kim?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know. Love me? Hug me? You tell me." Kim giggled as she hugged Bumblebee, feeling a little tired from the tickling, but she was still happy just the same. As for the tickle fight, it ended with a tie, for when ever a tickle fight occurred, everyone won in the end.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(There you go, G1Bubmlebeegirl101. Extra tickles just for you. I hope you enjoy reading it. As for everyone else, feel free to review and like. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
